


Good Morning, Sunshine

by amycoolz, SylviaW1991



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Because Keith's an idiot, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), But also super in love, Established Relationship, It doesn't stop them, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Spanking, Sunburn, They're kinky, Top Lance (Voltron), vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: On vacation visiting Lance's family in Varadero, Keith has two surprises in store for Lance's birthday this year. As soon as his lover wakes up, anyway.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Syl  
> I'm interrupting my current stream of Good Omens content to celebrate Julance. Happy Birthday to my favorite character and my favorite ship from a show I will never finish b/c I refuse to acknowledge the 8th season, whoops.
> 
> Amy  
> Season 8 doesn't exist, bye. Lance deserved better. Klance for life.
> 
> Also, it should be noted that Lance and Keith himself both call Keith a slut multiple times. You've been warned.

Varadero was gorgeous, really, even if it wasn't Keith's personal vacation preference. The beaches were all white sand and crystal blue water, and so far they'd been graced with clear skies, perfect for lazy summer days laying out in the sun. That was what Lance had been doing for the past two weeks, when they weren't visiting his family or whenever Lance wasn't whisking Keith away to show off his hometown. It wasn't a large town, but the locals were pleasant once they'd escaped the tourist bubble and the food was to die for.

Lance had smirked and gloated smugly after dinner with his parents the first night they were there, which only made Keith roll his eyes and shove him good-naturedly. The night had ended with them spending an hour or so on the beach after the sun had set, watching the stars before retreating back to the small in-law suite in Lance's parents' backyard. A couple of shared orgasms later and Keith thought it was safe to say that it was the perfect start to a much-deserved birthday vacation for his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who was currently still sleeping, despite the late morning hour and the warm sunbeam streaming in through the partially shut blinds. How Lance was still sleeping was a mystery to Keith, but he didn't have the heart to wake him up since it was finally his actual birthday. Keith had already been in the shower, was now on his second cup of coffee, and had beaten five levels of some silly mobile game Lance had gotten him hooked on a few months ago. Now with his phone set off to the side while his lives regenerated, Keith took a moment to just simply watch.

Lance was infinitely more peaceful when he slept, all the energy naturally vibrating under the Cuban's skin settling into a gentle buzz, which softened his features considerably. His tanned skin appeared copper in the light of the sun, highlighting his hair and even his eyelashes in gold that rivaled the beauty of any treasure. The hickeys and love bites Keith had left on his neck the night before stood out in stark contrast, though Keith would argue they were an attractive addition to his otherwise perfect skin. The sight of them made him smirk while he lifted the coffee mug to his lips for another sip, and he totally missed eyes that put the blue of the ocean just outside their door to shame fluttering open. 

He couldn’t miss the stretch, though, long legs shifting beneath the blanket and arms lifting over his head as his back arched. For a moment, he was a long, sinuous line and a sleepy hum before he collapsed back down and stuck his tongue out. “Stop staring at me.”

Keith's cheeks pinkened slightly at being caught, even though his smirk widened. “Good morning to you too, sunshine,” he snarked. “About time you woke up.”

Lance swatted at him, more than ready to pull the covers over his head and go right back to sleep. “Why are you even awake right now? It’s _early_ and we’re on _vacation_.”

“Lance, it's ten thirty.”

Undeterred, the blankets got pulled over his head. “So early.”

Keith merely set his mug aside and rolled onto his side facing the sheet-covered lump, biting back a moan as the surprise he had for Lance shifted inside him. “I guess you don't want your birthday present, then.”

Lance lowered the blanket enough for one blue eye to peer suspiciously at him. “Now you’re just putting words in my mouth, tesoro.”

He arched a brow. “I could put something else in your mouth if you want instead.”

He grinned. “Is my birthday present a pervert?”

Keith shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. “Why don't you find out for yourself?”

He tossed the blankets aside and rolled to face him. All the stilled energy Keith had marvelled at stirred back to life as he slid closer. “Hair’s wet,” he noticed. “Get yourself nice and clean for me, pretty boy?”

Lance's enthusiasm coupled with the sultry tone of his words got Keith's blood pumping faster, nearly making him squirm. “Mm, that's not all.”

“Ooh. It’s not?”

“Of course not,” Keith promised, smiling and wiggling his hips invitingly. “But I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you, so you'll need to unwrap me.”

“Unwrap you, huh?” Lance delicately inched his shirt up, fingers just barely grazing skin. “How long have you been waiting, tesoro?” 

“Hm… Long enough.” Keith shivered, goosebumps erupting over his skin as the AC-cooled air of the room breezed over his sunburn. It never mattered how much sunscreen Lance made him wear, he was doomed to a life of sensitive pale skin. “I didn't want to wake you up, though. You looked so peaceful.”

“So you just wanted to stare at me and wait?” Lance tapped his reddened skin. “You sure you're up for being a pretty present for me? Hurt at all?” 

“Not really. Besides, it didn't stop me last night.” Then again, Keith hadn't spent a lot of time on his back the night before. Lance had wanted to be taken from behind, and there was really no denying him. “I'll just have to ride you if you're that worried about me and my hopeless skin.”

“Ooh. That'd be a nice birthday show. Were you responsible enough to put aloe on or do I get to rub you down?” Grinning, Lance pushed Keith's shirt up higher, fingers teasing the lines of his abdomen. 

Keith hummed, watching Lance's fingers trace his muscles. “I got my front, at least. Couldn't reach my back.”

“As your very devoted and loving boyfriend, I think I should take care of that.”

“Oh, sunshine, would you, please?” he drawled, injecting as much _Texas_ into the accent as he could. “I'd be ever so grateful.”

Lance laughed and sat up, as naked as he’d been when he’d fallen asleep the night before. “Cut that shit out,” he said, as if he didn’t love it. “Take off your shirt and roll over. I’ll take care of you, tesoro, and then I’ll _really_ take care of you.”

Keith smiled wickedly, drawing his shirt up and over his head before tossing it aside. He then rolled onto his stomach, revealing more irritated red skin to his boyfriend. “I need to find a stronger SPF. Do they make a 500?”

“No, you just need to apply it every hour like I keep telling you.” Lance slid out of bed to grab the aloe and quickly returned, straddling Keith's waist. He wasn't burnt as badly as he could've been, so Lance didn't feel that badly about taking his birthday present. Aloe spilled over his back, Lance's fingers massaging the soothing medicine into his skin like he did the body oils Keith pretended to hate. “We'd both hate it if you were too burned to get touched.”

“I know,” he sighed through gritted teeth, barely holding back the hiss that wanted to escape as the cold gel got spread around. “Doesn’t hurt that much, anyway. It just itches. The aloe helps.”

“Mmhm.” Lance shimmied a little, rubbing against the curve of his boxer-covered ass. “You gonna be good for me and start wearing your sunscreen right? We're only here a few more days.”

“Yes, I’ll be good, _god_.” Moaning softly, Keith lifted his hips to press back against him, cursing the thin piece of fabric for preventing him from feeling Lance’s bare skin. “And I _have_ been wearing it. It’s not my fault you insist on keeping me in the water for so long. If I had my way, I’d be sleeping in the shade all day. Or, better yet, inside where there’s AC and no humidity.”

Lance chuckled. “You weren't complaining about the water when I stroked you off in it,” he teased, satisfied with the state of his back. He shifted down, snapping the band of his boxers.

Keith yelped before shooting his boyfriend a glare over his shoulder. “I’m not complaining about the water, you ass, I’m complaining about the _heat_ and the _sun_.”

Lance grinned. “I'm not swimming in cloudy cold, pretty boy, not even for you.”

“I wasn’t asking you to, but now that you mention it… Next vacation we go on should be somewhere to see snow. I’m over this heat and humidity.”

Chuckling, Lance inched his boxers down a little more. “That's so many layers to take off.”

“Not if we don't undress all the way,” Keith pointed out, trying to lift his hips to encourage the removal of his boxers faster. “Remember Shiro and Adam's wedding last year? You couldn't wait long enough for us to take our suits off so you made me fuck you through the fly in my pants. I can still feel the zipper burn sometimes…”

“You’re full of shit. You started grinding against my ass in the elevator before we even reached our hotel room.” Lance pinched his hip. 

Keith's laugh morphed into a gasp as he reached a hand back to swat at his boyfriend. “Yeah, well you were practically _begging_ for it all through dinner. I had to try and hide my hard-on while I gave the best man speech, which I'm sure convinced _no one_.”

“I was convinced,” Lance teased, grabbing his hand and leaning down to kiss it. “Convinced to get you inside me as soon as possible.”

“God, you're the worst,” he complained, though it was half-hearted at best. “Would you just please finish stripping me? I'm sick of having these boxers on now.”

“You’re the one who put them on,” Lance pointed out, smirk curling his lips. “ _And_ a shirt. How could you? Besides, you know I like to open presents nice and slow.”

“One of your many flaws,” Keith teased. “Presents are exciting and you should open them faster. Especially this one.”

Shaking his head fondly, Lance stopped straddling him and pushed his knees apart to settle between his legs. “On your knees then, pretty boy, so I can finish getting your wrappings off.”

Keith hummed, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could draw his legs up under him. There was hardly enough room and his ass ended up pressed against Lance’s dick, the toy currently keeping his hole plugged shifting again. He clenched reflexively around it, barely holding back a moan. “Lance, fuck…”

Lance rocked forward, rubbing against him. “We're absolutely going to. You've got something special for me, don't you, tesoro?” 

“Mm… m-maybe. If you’d finish unwrapping me, you’ll find out.” Keith wiggled his hips enticingly, moaning outright now when he felt Lance’s dick press against the plug.

“Fuck, Keith, you're _amazing_.” Eager, Lance tugged his boxers down his thighs. The plug was jeweled, the bright purple thing shiny in the sunlight still streaming through the window. “Wanted to be nice and ready for me, huh?” he wondered, leaning down to lick along the curve of a cheek. “Have some fun in the shower, fucking this into yourself?” 

Keith whined. “Yeah… Didn’t want you to have to wait. And- And I used the good lube.”

“Oh, tesoro,” Lance hummed, teeth nipping the soft skin. “Cinnamon?” he asked, though he could smell it. It, the way it tingled, was Keith's favorite. His mouth trailed closer to the plug, each kiss warm and wet and nipping. 

“Fuck… Yeah. Yeah, it’s the cinnamon.” He spread his knees wider apart, as far as the boxers still around his thighs would let him, and arched his back so his ass stuck up. “Didn’t know what you’d want to do with me, so I wanted to give you options.”

“Pretty boy, I'm going to do _everything_ to you.” His fingers teased around the plug, rubbing at his rim. “Did you come when you worked this in? Thinking about what I'd do to you when I saw it?”

Keith whimpered softly, clenching around the plug. The base bobbed and pressed against his rim, making him moan. It was the only thing preventing his greedy hole from sucking the toy all the way inside. “Yes. I- I imagined you fingering me with it in still. And then you’d take it out, replace it with your tongue. You-” Lance twisting the toy cut him off with a loud groan. “ _Fuck_.”

“You've got such a good imagination, tesoro.” He stretched him a little more, working just the tip of his finger in alongside the plug. “You want my tongue? Want to give me a whole feast for my birthday?” 

“Y-yeah, _please_ ,” he begged, his muscles contracting around the extra intrusion. “I- You're the one that loves eating ass so much. Figured it'd be p-perfect for you.”

“I like _your_ ass. And you love getting eaten out, don't you?” Lance leaned back, rubbing a cheek before abruptly smacking it. 

He yelped, hips jolting backwards which had Lance's finger sinking deeper alongside the plug. “ _Fuck_ … Y-yes, of _course_ I do. I love your mouth. Your tongue is _dangerous_.”

“Looking at you, I think you're in the mood for some danger.” Lance grinned, leaning down to nip the pink handprint he'd left behind. Keith's shudder only made him hum happily. Later, he decided, he'd plug Keith back up and spank him until his skin was redder than his sunburn. 

For now, he played with the plug. He rotated it, slid it out just far enough to watch Keith's rim catch on the widest section. “Love how greedy your hole is. I should buy a strap-on when we get home and see how long it takes you to handle two dicks. Would you like that, tesoro?” he wondered and slid his tongue along his rim, tasting metal and cinnamon and just _Keith_. 

“ _Yes_!” he wailed, pushing back against Lance’s face, wanting _more_. More of his finger, more of his tongue, more of everything. “I- I could take two. I’d be good for you.”

Humming, Lance eased back and started drawing the plug out. Slowly, teasingly, torturously, stopping each time Keith tried to jerk his hips forward and hurry him along. “Y’know, if you hadn’t gotten yourself off, maybe I’d feel a little bad for you,” he teased. “As it is...” It was almost, nearly out, Keith’s hole fluttering around the smooth tip. Lance pressed it right back in.

“No!” Keith whined pitifully, pressing his forehead against his forearm until he felt lightheaded. “Fuck _you_ , Lance! Stop _teasing_!” 

“You got your chance to fuck me,” Lance reminded him, starting that slow slide out all over again. “And you’re definitely going to get another chance tonight, but it’s my turn.”

“Then _do_ something, _please_ ,” he begged, trying to push the plug out himself, but Lance held fast. “I've had this thing in for over an hour. I need _you_.” 

“An _hour_? Shit, Keith, why didn’t you wake me up?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. He knew Lance couldn't see it, but he'd be able to hear it. “Wouldn't be the first time I've been plugged that long… And I didn't wake you up because it's your _birthday_ and you like sleeping in.”

“Baby, I know it’s not the longest you’ve had it. But _still_. Usually, I get to enjoy it when you’re stuffed nice and full.” Lance leaned down and bit his ass. “I feel deprived.”

“ _Mng_. Y-you could easily remedy that. I'm right here.” He wiggled his hips. “And you could always plug me up again after you come in me. Maybe I'll keep it in through lunch with your family.” 

“A lunch we’re gonna be late for.” But they very likely already knew that. “I think I might, though, keep you wet and ready for more. I know you’d like that.” Finally taking some pity on him, Lance let the plug slide out and set it aside, then let his thumbs dip in and hold him open. “And you know I like to take care of my presents.”

He felt empty and _wrong_ , especially with Lance keeping his hole spread wide. “I know… You appreciate them all. It's one of the things I love most about you.” 

“Oh, tesoro, I love you too.” Lance wet his lips before leaning down, teasingly blowing a cool stream of air directly into his entrance just to watch him jerk and listen to the punched out gasp. “My favorite gift,” he praised, promised, and finally pressed his tongue inside. 

“ _Yes_!” Keith cried out, rubbing his cheek against the pillow beneath him as Lance's tongue speared into him. The muscle was mobile and insistent, massaging his walls and dragging sounds out of Keith that frankly would have been embarrassing in any other situation. “Lance… Fuck, Lance. It's so _good_. Your tongue is so fucking good, _fuck_.” 

Lance felt the cinnamon tingling over his tongue, eyes half-closed in pleasure as he worked him, as he felt his walls close against his tongue again and again. A hand slid down, curling around Keith's length to squeeze and stroke. He didn't want Keith to let go, but he did want to drag him to the edge. 

Thankfully the orgasm Keith had brought himself to earlier in the shower was enough of a buffer, allowing him to fully enjoy the attention to his ass and cock. He knew Lance's intentions, his boyfriend having done this exact thing to him before, but it was better this time. Not only because he knew he was giving Lance a great birthday gift in the form of himself and mind-blowing sex, but because they weren't being rushed by some outside force. They both enjoyed a little orgasm delay, especially when it was Keith trying to hold back. He'd be the first to admit that he liked it fast and hard, but that's why he and Lance _worked_. They complemented each other perfectly. 

Keith whimpered suddenly when he felt the tip of a finger circling his rim alongside Lance's tongue, could feel Lance's teeth when he smirked against him as his hand sped up. “Fuck, _yes_. Give it to me.” 

Lance shifted back, finger still massaging his rim. “Can you be good if I do? Not come until I'm inside you?” 

“Uh-huh. I'll be good for you. Tu chico bueno,” he murmured, knowing exactly what it did to Lance when he spoke Spanish to him. 

He groaned, giving him two fingers in reward and nipping at the bite mark he'd already made on his cheek. “Mi chico bueno. Muy bueno.”

“ _Lance_!” Keith cried out at the intrusion, at the sharp teeth grazing his ass, and clenched tightly around the digits. “¡M-muy bueno! Soy muy bueno. Te- Te quiero, mi sol. Te necesito.” 

“You're such a good boy.” He always was for him, and he'd already been so patient for it. “How do you want me to fuck you? Like this or do you still want to ride me?” 

“I’d ride you, if you want. But it’s _your_ birthday, Lance. Tell me what _you_ want.”

It was still something Lance was getting used to with Keith, this ability to take care of his own pleasure, to voice his own wants instead of focusing solely on his partner. Keith _liked_ when he was honest, took lead, made choices. “Mm. Please tell me you were smart enough to keep the lube in reach.”

“Mmhm.” He had a feeling what Lance’s decision would be, so wiggled his hips into a more comfortable position. “S’on the nightstand, next to my phone.”

Lance looked up and slipped his fingers out. “I should make you get it just for not putting it under your pillow or something. Have I taught you nothing?”

"M-maybe I just wanted to make you work for your present." Keith glanced at him over his shoulder. "You could punish me for it." 

“Ooh, there's a thought. And I think I know exactly how. I was gonna let you come, Keith. Take you fast and hard how you like.” Lance rubbed his ass, a little warning before he smacked. “Maybe I'll make you wear the ring instead.”

"O- _Oh_. Fuck… Okay…" He couldn't argue. It'd only drag his punishment out even longer. "I'll wear it, if that's what you want." 

“You that greedy for it, tesoro? You'll do whatever I tell you?” Lance picked the plug back up, teasing Keith's entrance with it. 

"Yes, _please_! I just- I need you, Lance. I need your cock, however you want to give it to me." 

Smiling, Lance pushed the toy back into him. “Get your boxers the rest of the way off, then back on your knees. What's your safe word, tesoro?” 

"Quiznak," Keith murmured. He clenched around the plug as he shifted, moaning softly, and had to pause for a moment before he could lift each leg to shove his boxers all the way off. "My safeword is quiznak." 

“That's right.” Lance slipped off the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and the cockring from the drawer. They hadn't brought much with them for their trip, but it was enough. “I'm going to spank you until your curvy ass is as red as your back, then I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard. If you're good, I'll let you come while you ride me. How's that sound, pretty boy?” 

" _Shit_ ," he hissed, nodding his assent. "That sounds perfect, sir." 

Lance climbed back onto bed behind him, reaching down to give Keith's cock a firm stroke. “Yeah? Gonna be a perfect little slut and just take it?” 

Keith whined, biting down on his bottom lip _hard_ and trying not to just thrust into Lance's fist. "Yes, sir, _please_. I'm your little slut, I'll take anything. W-whatever you wanna give me." 

Everything. He wanted to give Keith everything. It was obvious in the way that he carefully slid the cockring into place despite the wicked words. “You're absolutely mine. _Only_ mine.” He settled back and brought his hand down onto his ass, over and over again to watch his cheeks bounce, watch his cock dribble despite the ring. “That's it. Moan for it. How's that toy feel, you horny slut?” He shifted to the other cheek, listening to the slap of skin and watching it color under his palm. “Not big enough for you, is it?” 

" _N-no_ , sir, it's not." He was moaning so loudly now that Keith was sure Lance's family could hear him, even through walls and across the yard. "I need your dick. I w-want to feel it stretching me out, wanna feel the burn as you _own_ me." 

“You want to _feel_ it?” Lance purred in a way that made Keith realize he'd said the wrong thing. Or, perhaps, the exact right thing. He worked the plug back out and only just coated his cock in lube before lining himself up. Instead of gripping, his hold on Keith's hips was deceptively gentle. “If you move,” he began, his cockhead breaching Keith's fluttering rim, “I'm going to put the toy back in, come on your back, and make you wait for me to get hard again.”

 _Fuck_. If Keith hadn't already come once earlier, he'd definitely be in trouble, but thankfully was able to relax and sink obediently into the sheets. "Yes, sir, I'll be good. Please fuck me." 

“You beg so well, my pretty slut.” Lance satisfied his urge to be gentle by taking his time, giving Keith an inch at a time before sliding all the way out to start again. He could feel his trembles, his effort to keep from slamming back, under his hands and against his thighs when he finally bottomed out. “Took it so well, pet. You liked the burn? Like my thick cock stretching you?” He leaned down over him, a hand pressing against his throat to feel his galloping pulse and mimic the collar they'd decided should probably be left at home. “Say you're mine.”

"I'm _yours_ , Lance," Keith gasped out, voice raspy with the fingers gripping him and just the sheer effort of holding himself back. His ass burned and his skin stung, but everything felt so _right_. "S-soy tuyo. Solo tuyo." 

“Mi chico bueno,” Lance praised and finally gave him what he wanted. His thrusts were hard, hips setting up a brutal rhythm he wouldn't be able to hold for too long but it'd be long enough to get them both to the edge. 

" _Yes, Lance_!" It was a struggle not to rock back, though it hardly would have made a difference in getting Lance's cock deeper. Each thrust was nailing his spot dead on, bringing him closer and closer to that precipice. He had to hold on, though, had promised Lance he wouldn't move, wouldn't come until given permission, and he was determined to be a good boy for his partner. That didn't mean his fingers couldn't fist the sheets or that his toes couldn't curl with pleasure, though. " _God_ , fuck yes! F-feels so fucking good! Your c-cock is _perfect_."

The praise sang up his spine as headily as the sensation, making Lance pause. He pressed deep, leaning down over Keith to sharply nip at his shoulders. “My pretty pet.” He rolled his hips. “You're so nice and tight around me, and you're being so still. You want to move?” 

Keith whined, the sound high and breathy. “Y-yes, please. _Please_ , sir, let me move. I wanna r-ride you."

Lance hummed as if considering it, hips rolling in slow, subtle motions that kept him deep and made Keith shudder under him. It was really just to get himself under control. He was close, Keith's sounds and body and that desperate, ruined look always able to wreck him. “How you feeling?” he asked, fingers sliding down, two stretching him just a little wider around his length. “That greedy hole of yours is taking so much.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, clenching tight around him. They’d only experimented stretching him with more than just Lance’s cock a few times, and never more than two fingers, but Keith was eager for it. As much as he loved topping, he craved Lance’s dick inside of him, and was always desperate to get stuffed. “Good. I feel good. Full.”

“Eres perfecto, tesoro. Mi chico bueno.” Lance kissed his neck before leaning back. He rubbed the small of his back as he pulled out. Then he laid back and patted Keith's side. “Come on. Your turn to do some work.”

“Yeah, yes, sir.” Keith took a moment to breathe, in through the nose and holding it like Lance taught him to do, before exhaling completely as he rose up onto his knees. He crawled over to straddle Lance’s thighs, pausing above him to smile sweetly at him. “Front or reverse?”

“Front. I want to watch you come all over me.” Lance knew better than to trust that sweet smile, so smirked up at him from the comfort of the pillows. “Take me in nice and slow if you want the ring off.”

His smile fell a bit at the corners, but he nodded anyway. “Sí, señor,” he replied cheekily, taking Lance’s cock in hand before he could reply. Keith guided him to his entrance, taking the head in before letting go and planting his palms on Lance’s chest. “This slow enough?” 

“So far.” Lance reached down, wrapping his fingers around Keith’s length, strokes teasingly gentle. “Keep going, slut. Get yourself nice and full.”

Keith’s moan was soft as he gradually sank further down. The stretch was still so good, burning pleasantly until he was fully seated in Lance’s lap. He clenched around him, squeezing his muscles rhythmically. “P-please, Lance. Can I move now?”

Lance hummed, eyes closing briefly as he swallowed his own moan. He’d lucked out with Keith. He really, really had. Carefully, he rolled the cockring off him and took a hold of his hips. “Yeah. Yeah, tesoro. You’re gonna come untouched, just by my dick. Use me.”

“I will.” Biting his lip, Keith lifted up until just the tip was breaching him, waiting until he felt Lance’s grip tighten minutely before slamming back down. He groaned loudly, his fingers curling against Lance’s chest as he repeated the movement. “Fuck… I love you,” he murmured, shifting to his knees so he could bounce properly. “T-te quiero, Lance. You- You’re gonna come inside me, fill me up and plug me. And it’s gonna be there all through lunch.”

“Yeah, yes. I’ll fuck you again after,” he promised, letting his hold on Keith tighten. Not to stop him, but to encourage. One hand snaked up his back and delved into his hair, tangling in the dark locks to tug how he liked. “Mi chico bueno, te amo. Love how pretty you are above me, tesoro. How gorgeous.”

Keith smiled, breath puffing out with every thrust down onto Lance's cock. "You look amazing under me, at my mercy." Even though Lance was still in control and could take over at any moment. It was times like these that Keith really flourished, even more so than when he was in charge. Except he was getting close, could feel his balls tightening in warning. "I- I want you to come for me, please."

Easier done than said, Lance barely holding back. He was so tight and hot around him, muscles clenching brilliantly, and cock bobbing drunken and dripping with every thrust. “Y-yeah? You want- _fuck_ \- wanna get even more full, pet?”

" _Yes_ , please!" On his next bounce, Keith stayed down, rolling his hips and squeezing even more around him. "C-come inside your dirty little slut, sir," he purred. 

That did it. It was impossible not to shoot right off the edge when Keith called himself a slut like that, and he _knew_ it. Lance slammed up, head falling back on a shout of Keith’s name as he filled him.

Keith almost went right over with him, but clamped down hard on the urge. He'd promised not to come until he was told he could, but it was almost too difficult with Lance's come flooding him. He busied himself with stroking Lance's chest, muttering sweet nothings and "I love you"s until he was spent.

It took Lance a moment to realize he was still achingly hard between them, throbbing and begging for release. It was unbearably hot even as Lance felt a rush of guilt. He’d thought Keith had understood he could let go too, but- “I love you too. So much, Keith. You’re amazing. Can’t believe you’ve held out this long.” Lance stroked his hair, kissed the top of his head. “Mi chico bueno. You want a reward, baby? I could plug you now, let you come down my throat.”

"Y-yeah, that'd be… Yeah." It was more than he was expecting and the offer made him smile. "I'm close anyway." 

“I know. You never hold out this long. Hang on,” he instructed and rolled them both over, moaning into his hair. “You should _not_ feel this good when I’m not even hard.”

"Mm, no? I think I should. You love it no matter what." 

“You just like being in my lap.”

"Well, yeah, that's a given." Keith lifted his hips, moaning softly at the shift. "Could you hurry up, please? I really need to come." 

“Yeah, well, you’re the one who didn’t understand when I gave you permission.” Lance drew out, quickly replacing his dick with the plug. “Fuck, that looks so good in you.”

Keith whimpered, clenching around it. It wasn't anywhere near as big as Lance's dick, but it served its purpose of keeping him full. "It- It _feels_ so good." 

“I know. You're so good when you bottom for me. You listen so well.” Lance usually liked to tease him when he did this, explore and treasure his body the way he deserved. But he deserved some satisfaction this time. He'd lasted through some of his favorite things, but he wouldn't make it through one of Lance's. He licked a thick stripe up his cock, groaning at the glistening pre that coated his tongue. Gazing up at him, he let his tongue circle his tip, relaxed his jaw and his throat, then swallowed him to the hilt in one slide. 

Keith practically sobbed with relief, only able to hold Lance's gaze for a moment before throwing his head back into the pillows. Already so close to the edge, so keyed up and ready to burst, he couldn't take more than a minute of Lance's mouth working him over. One hand fisted in Lance's hair, the other gripping the sheets as he came with a cry, spilling hot seed down Lance's throat. 

Lance swallowed greedily, hungrily, managing a broken, muffled moan as he took everything his lover had to offer. He kept suckling and licking until he was soft, drawing back with a wet _pop_. “Eres mío, tesoro. Te amo.”

Thoroughly sated, Keith went boneless and relaxed, a content smile curving his lips. "Te amo también, Lance. Soy tuyo." He cracked an eye open to gaze down at his boyfriend. "You know that you haven't even kissed me yet this morning?" 

“I've kissed _parts_ of you,” he teased, crawling up, making his point by pressing lingering kisses across Keith's skin. “You feel okay, though? I didn't hit too hard or anything?” 

“Mm-mm. It just stings the same as my sunburn, but it’s good. I like it.” When Lance moved close enough, Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulders, just to hold onto him. “You know I would’ve used my safeword, anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah.” And some punishment had been his idea anyway. Lance finally kissed him, but kept it light. “You were amazing, though. I don't think you've come that hard in a while.”

Keith grinned, toothy and satisfied. “ _Yeah_. That was great. Almost like it was my birthday, not yours.”

“No, definitely my birthday. You know I love watching you fall apart like that.”

“I know. I love letting you take me apart. You know just what I like.”

Lance grinned. “You say that _now_. You didn't think you'd be into orgasm denial when we first started.”

“Yeah, well, you managed to convince me I would. You’ve opened my eyes to a lot of kinks.” Keith looped his legs around Lance’s thighs and rolled them, settling in his lap with a smirk. “I’m very thankful for everything I’ve gotten to experience with you.”

“Even getting sunburned at the beach?” he joked, happy to use the new position to stroke Keith's sides. 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, even getting sunburned at the beach. It’s just… time I get to spend with you. I love every second.”

“Oh, tesoro, are you getting sappy on me?” 

“Maybe just a little.” He shrugged a shoulder, his smile softening. “I think you’ve rubbed off on me too much.”

He could've very easily made a filthy joke there, but reached up and cupped Keith's cheek. “Maybe the right amount. You're still an asshole, pretty boy, don't worry. You'll never not be, and I still love you.”

Keith sucked his teeth even knowing Lance was right. He'd always be a little bit of an asshole - he could admit it - yet Lance would continue to love him. He'd proven that already. "I love you too. And-" He leaned down to steal a kiss, distracting him while he shoved his hand underneath the pillow next to Lance's, fingers closing around his other surprise. "I have one more gift for you," he murmured as he pulled back. 

“I have you and a vacation with my family. I don't know what else I need, mi tesoro.”

Biting his lip, Keith sat back up and tried to slow the sudden beating of his heart. "How about a fiancé?" 

Lance blinked up at him. “I- Ha-hang on. That- Did you just-? Like a _joke_? Holy shit.”

"Not a joke," Keith assured, and uncurled his fist to show Lance the small box, a light pink tinging his cheeks as he pried it open. "This is real. Will you marry me, Lance?" 

Lance’s breath hitched. It was a simple looking thing. A smooth tungsten band, tipped on either side with thin strips of color. Blue and red - their colors for their lives together. “ _Keith_... Yeah. Yes. Obviously. I’m- But holy shit, did you _really_ ask me that like this? You asshole. I love you so much. Te amo mucho, tesoro.”

Keith beamed, leaning down to kiss him again. "Te amo también, sunshine," he murmured teasingly against his lips, before lifting himself so he could slide the ring out of its cushion and onto Lance's finger. "And I'll love you forever." 

“Only forever?” he teased back, splaying his left hand over Keith’s chest to admire the jewelry on his finger. 

"Well, what's longer than forever?" he wondered, curling his fingers around Lance's wrist just to hold. "Eternity? I'll love you for all eternity, then." 

“Eternity does sound pretty good.” Lance smiled up at him. “I can’t believe you proposed to me in bed. You’re, like, the least romantic person I’ve ever met.”

Keith laughed. "You knew that when we first started dating. You can't act like you don't love the fact that I even asked." 

“Of course I love that you asked. I love that you _want_ to marry me, and I love that I get to tell my family. You’re gonna have to take out the plug, though. They won’t let us go the rest of the day now.”

Pouting, Keith huffed out a breath. "What if we left it in through lunch and take it out in the bathroom afterwards? That'll get me at least another hour or so with it."

Lance smiled, all soft fondness. “No. It’s already been an hour for you, and you’ll already be squirming in your seat the way you do every time I spank you. You and I both know keeping this in’ll get you hard and do you _really_ want to be around my very huggy family with a boner?” He tapped Keith’s cheek, smirking. “This is what happens when you forgo romance, y’know.”

" _Ugh_ , fine. I hate it when you're right," he grumbled. 

“No, you don’t. You wouldn’t have proposed at all since I’m always right.”

"You're a shithead." Keith swatted him, laughing even as he rolled off his lap to avoid Lance's counterattack, landing face down on the bed next to him. "You should take the plug out for me so I can get cleaned up." 

Lance grinned, rolling out of bed. “Mm. I think I need to get cleaned up too. I'm all sweaty.” He leaned down and rolled Keith over before scooping him up. “Let's shower.”

"Can't really say no to that," he mused, looping his arms around Lance's neck. "You're still in charge, after all." 

Smile softening, Lance leaned down and let their lips brush together. “We both know I’m using this just to take care of you. My amazing fiancé.”

Keith's answering grin was full of all the love and affection he had for Lance, though his tone was teasing when he asked, "Does this technically mean you're my ex-boyfriend now?" 

“I will _drop_ you.”

"What, _why_? It's true. We're not _boyfriends_ anymore since you've got that ring on your finger, _fiancé_." 

“That's like saying we're not friends anymore, mocoso.” Lance pinched him. “You're everything except husband, but we'll get there.”

Keith chuckled, kissing Lance’s cheek. “Yeah, we will. But between your mom and your sisters, Adam, and even Shiro, it might be a while before that happens. You know they’re gonna demand to help plan our wedding.”

“Vegas elopement,” he joked. 

"I'd be all for that if I thought your mom wouldn’t kill us. I’d marry you tomorrow if I could." 

“I know. They'd all kill us.” Lance kissed him as he stepped into the bathroom. “We'll have to pick a date before we tell anyone. It'll limit the amount of planning we'll be subjected to.” As if he didn't already have ideas. 

“Yeah. I’m open to suggestions if you have any. I didn’t really put much thought into it beyond the ring,” Keith admitted with a small smile and a shrug.

“Shocking,” he teased, setting him down just to pull him into a hug. “I love you, you absolute disaster.”

Keith wrapped his arms firmly around Lance’s waist, clinging to him and kissing his neck. “I love you too. And I don’t care when or where we get married. I’m marrying you, and that’s enough for me.”

“Me too, tesoro. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at [Syl-Writes-Stuff](https://syl-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/) and [americapt](https://montgomery.co.vu/).
> 
> Amy  
> Me the entire time we were writing this because we had no direction and were just going with the flow:  
> 


End file.
